youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Monkeys
"Nightmare Monkeys" is the 12th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 58th of the overall series. Logline Garfield Logan (GREG CIPES) tests out a pair of Goode VR goggles. Then the goggles test him! Synopsis Title Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Brion Markov |- | Announcer | |- | class="VA" | Greg Cipes | colspan="2" | Tork/Garfield Logan/Beast Boy |- | class="VA" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Violet Harper |- | class="VA" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | class="VA" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Dick Grayson |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Megan Morse/Miss Martian |- | colspan="2" | Megan Wheeler/Marie Logan |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Scott Menville | Steve Dayton/Mento | |- | Chief | |- | class="VA" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Conner Kent |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Jefferson Pierce |- | Robot Man | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2" | Tom Bender/Paul Sloane/Conner Manley |- | Klamulon commander | |- | class="VA" | Zeno Robinson | colspan="2" | Victor Stone/Fatherbox |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Monkey |- | colspan="2" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="2" | Fred Bugg/Forager |- | class="VA" | Deborah Strang | colspan="2" | Gretchen Goode |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Tara Strong | Negative Woman | |- | Casey Brinke | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Hynden Walch | colspan="2" | Perdita |- | colspan="2" | Elasti-girl/Rita Farr/Rita Lee |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Blue Beetle (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Courtney Whitmore (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Doctor Fate (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Flash (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Jason Todd (illusion) |- | colspan="3" | Henchy (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Johann Mintz (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Piotor Platz (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Queen Bee (illusion) |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="3" | Ted Kord (illusion) |- | colspan="3" | Tula (illusion) |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- Continuity * The Klamulons were first mentioned in "Royal We" by Garfield in his PSA. * Paul Sloane describes the cast of Hello, Megan! as close family. This was also established by Sandra Stanyon in "Torch Songs, Part 1". * The events at Happy Harbor pick up right after the previous episode, "Another Freak". Violet introduces Victor to the gang and Forager recounts how Violet opened a boom tube. * Helga Jace mentions Baron Bedlam and Simon Ecks. Jace was part of their Bedlam Syndicate before she betrayed them and defected in "Eminent Threat". * When explaining Halo's origins, Superboy mentions the Mother Box he found in "Royal We" and Artemis recalls her conversation with Doctor Fate in "Private Security". * Artemis remembers Violet vehemently rejecting Gabrielle's identity, which she did in "Rescue Op" and "Exceptional Human Beings". * Brion bemoans about Dick's recurring advice about being patient, which escalated into a skirmish between the two in "Another Freak". * Megan mentions Conner's penchant for adopting strays, a reference to his adoption of both Sphere in "Bereft" and Wolf in "Alpha Male". * The heroes joining Beast Boy on the bridge of the Engager are all members of the Team or League who died in the line of duty: ** Ted Kord: "Intervention" ** Kid Flash: "Endgame" ** Tula: "Young Justice: Legacy" ** Jason Todd: sometime between 2012 and 2015 * Wally's death and Artemis's reaction seen on-screen on the Engager is taken directly from the episode "Endgame". * Conner mentions his mission with Dick in the first three episodes ("Princes All", "Royal We" and "Eminent Threat") which was supposed to be a one-time thing. Likewise, Megan notes that they haven't had time together since their engagement in "Princes All". * The Martian blood transfusion that Garfield ascribes as the inception of his powers took place in "Image". * Marie's death was depicted on page 16 of the tie-in issue "Players, Chapter Six: Rolling Doubles", where Queen Been enthralls Marie to drive off a cliff, after reassuring her that Garfield was waiting there. Garfield's hallucination suggests that Queen Bee was being literal, because he was indeed close to the waterfall looking for Marie, moments before she crashed. Trivia * Number 16: ** Perdita is staying at room 1616. * End credits shot: Sphere outside Conner's opened garage. * The Wilhelm scream is used when one of the Klamulons is hit. * The Doom Patrol Go! series is based on Teen Titans Go!, with all the main cast of that series appearing. ** Miss Martian's character model is reused from the season 2 episode "Let's Get Serious!", which guest-starred Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy. ** The Doom Patrol's fate—going on a mission and all dying, with only Beast Boy and Mento left behind and surviving—is similar to the team's demise in Doom Patrol #121. Goofs Cultural references * Lieutenant Tork's "He's dead, Tom" is a reference to a recurring line from Star Trek, "He's dead. Jim". * Perdita jokingly threatens Gar "off with your head", referencing the Queen of Hearts' famous line from Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * Gar's line "Whatchu talkin 'bout, monkey?" is a parody of the catchphrase "Whatchu talkin 'bout, Willis?" from the late 70s and mid 80s sitcom Diff'rent Strokes. * Monkey cites the "law of conservation of mass" as an explanation to the mystical nature of Garfield's powers, as it states that mass can neither be added nor removed from a system closed to all transfers of matter and energy. Therefore, Garfield would not be able to change into animals bigger or smaller than him, such as an elephant or an roach, without magic. Questions Unanswered questions Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Season three episodes Category:Episodes directed by Vinton Hueck Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman